facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead (Video Games)
The Walking Dead '''is an episodic video game that takes place in Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead comic series. It is published and developed by Telltale Games. Episodes A New Day Starved For Help Long Road Ahead Around Every Corner No Time Left Characters Decisions A New Day * Leave before night or leave at sunrise * Lie to Hershel or tell him the truth * Save Duck, Shawn or neither * Side with Larry or Kenny * Gave the girl the gun or refuse * Save Doug or Carley Starved For Help * Chop off David's leg or leave him to die * Take the St. Johns deal or refuse * Shoot Jolene or wait until Danny shoots her * Help Kenny kill Larry or try to save him * Kill or spare Danny * Kill or spare Andrew * Take the supplies or leave them Long Road Ahead * Shoot the girl or leave her for the Zombies * Tell people about your past life or refuse * Abandon Lilly or let her return to the RV * Fight Kenny or talk him down * Shoot Duck or have Kenny shoot him * Help Omid first or help Christa first Around Every Corner * Kill the boy or have Kenny do it * Threaten Vernon or reason with him * Tell Clementine to stay or bring her along * Let Ben go or save his life * Hide the bite or reveal it No Time Left * Remove the arm or don't remove it * Calmly argue with Kenny or lose your temper * Surrender your weapons or keep them * Kill the Stranger or let Clementine kill him * Make sure you don't turn or tell Clementine to leave you Deaths * '''Atlanta Police Officer: '''Killed by Zombies and then revived as a Zombie, Lee then shot him in the head with a Shotgun. * '''Sandra: '''Reanimated and then her head was smashed in by Lee with a hammer. * '''Chet: '''If chosen to go at night, Chet will transform into a zombie. * '''Shawn Greene: '''Devoured by zombies. * '''Irene: '''Shot herself in the head with a handgun. * '''B. Everett: '''Zombifies and then decapitated with an Axe by Lee. * '''David Parker: '''Devoured by zombies or dies from blood loss when his leg was chopped off with an Axe. He zombifies and is rather shot in the head by Carley or killed with an Axe by Mark or Larry. * '''Travis: '''Devoured by zombies. * '''Unnamed Save-Lots Bandit 2: '''Shot multiple times by another bandit. * '''Jolene: '''Rather shot in the head by Lee or Danny. * '''Mark: Legs cut off and then dies from blood loss. He later transforms into a zombie. * Larry: Head crushed with a salt lick by Kenny. * Danny St. John: '''If chosen to, Lee can impale him with a pitchfork. * '''Brenda St. John: '''Devoured by a zombified Mark. * '''Andrew St. John: '''If chosen to, Lee can kick him into the electric fence or shoot him. * '''Beatrice: '''Rather shot by Lee or devoured by zombies. * '''Linda: '''Shot by Doug or Carley. * '''Unnamed Save-Lots Bandit 1: '''Shot in the head by Lilly. * '''Gary: '''Shot by Lee or Carley. * '''Drew: '''Shot by Carley or Lee. * '''Many Save-Lots Bandits: '''Shot or devoured by zombies. * '''Carley: Shot in the head by Lilly or devoured by zombies. * Doug: '''Shot by Lilly or devoured by zombies. * '''Katjaa: '''Shot herself with a handgun. * '''Duck: Shot by rather Kenny or Lee. * 'Fivel: '''Starved to death and then zombified, rather killed by Kenny or Lee. * '''Chuck: '''Killed himself. * '''Jeff: '''Zombifies and then killed by Lee. * '''Logan: '''Stabbed by Anna Correa and zombifies, his then stomped in the head by Lee. * '''Crawford Oberson: '''Hanged himself and then zombified, he can be then shot by Lee. * '''Brie: '''Devoured by Zombies, zombifies and can be rather shot by Omid or Lee. * '''Ben Paul: '''Shot by Kenny or dropped by Lee in the tower, falling to his death. * '''Stranger: '''Shot in the head by Clementine or choked to death by Lee. * '''Lee Everett: '''Left to reanimate or shot by Clementine. Weapons Melee * Ice Tool * Meat Cleaver * Carpenter's Hatchet * Mini Cattle Prod * Sickle * Pitchfork * Hay Hook * Hammer * Shovel * Monkey Wrench * Wrench * Scratch Awl Handguns * Single Action Army * Glock 17 * Beretta 92FS Inox Rifles * Browning Automatic Rifle Safari * Winchester Model 70 Shotguns * FN SLP * Remington 870 Other * Crossbow Vehicles *'2001 Ford Crown Victoria: 'A police car which is owned by the Atlanta Police Department. It was used by the unnamed Officer and Andre Mitchell. It was also a blue car used by Tavia. *'1979 Ford F-150: 'A red truck owned by Chet and was used to escape from Clementine's neighborhood to the Greene Family Farm. *'1991 Toyota Pickup: 'A blue truck which is owned by Kenny and was abandoned at the Everett family's drugstore. *'1998-2002 Ford Crown Victoria: 'A car used by Glenn to deliever pizzas. Glenn used it to go to Atlanta to try and find his friends. *'1981 Dodge Midas 2000: 'An RV that was at the Travelier Motel. Kenny used it to drive to the train and if Lilly is kept with the group, she steals her but Kenny states she won't get far as it has a damaged radiator. *'1980 Ford F-150: 'A yellow truck abandoned at the Travelier Motel. Lee took an awl from it's seat to kill the Zombies and Katjaa used it to try and save David Parker. *'1966-1970 Chevrolet Caprice Estate: 'A brown station wagon owned by Stranger. The group stole food and supplies from it. *'Jeep Wrangler: 'A Military Jeep which was attempted to be used to aid civilians in the evacuation of Macon. It was abandoned by the U.S. Military. *'1980-1985 EMD GP50 Train: 'A steal, maroon train which was used as a home by Chuck and the group found it. It was used to go to Savannah. *'30-Foot Boat: 'A boat which was owned by Fivel's family and kept in their shed. Kenny planned to use it to escape with the group but Vernon and his group stole it from them. *'Blue Bird CV200 Prison Bus: 'A prison bus which was going to be used to transport Vince, Danny, Justin, Jerry and Marcus to an unnamed prison. *'1983 Volkswagen Rabbit: 'A yellow car used by Wyatt and Eddie to escape from Nate who chased them. *'1981-1987 Chevrolet C-10: 'A green and white truck used by Nate to help Russell and go to the Gil's Pitstop. *'Coachmen RV: '''Shel and Becca used this RV for transportation. They abandoned it on the highway, but it was return to Gil's Pitshop where they lived with Roman's group. 400 Days Achievements Downloadable Content Category:Video Games